


A second chance

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Feels, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Makeup Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Her ex, Chris, shows up on her birthday with a present.





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> One of two submissions into oddsnendsfanfics #Dirty30challenge. My prompt was #27 'Your ex shows up with a birthday present' with Chris Evans.

I waved to Niki as she beeped the horn. She’d waited until I’d gotten inside before leaving. I was more than a little tipsy from my birthday night out. I closed the door and dropped my keys on the entryway table. I kicked off my shoes and my feet screamed with relief. The heels looked good but damn were they murder to dance in.  
I hummed to myself, dancing down the hall to the kitchen. I had leftover birthday cake that would help soak up some of the alcohol in my belly. There might have been some ice cream in the freezer too. I opened the freezer door.  
“Hazzah!” I plucked up the carton of French vanilla like it was a treasure, turning around just as my ex-boyfriend knocked on the back door. My joy faded. Chris had been the one that got away. I wanted to marry him, have his babies, grow old together and die close together. I wanted my life and my future with him. He’d had other wants and plans that I wasn’t aware of.  
He stood there in the soft light of my back porch light, a soft smile on his face. I swallowed, setting the ice cream on the counter as I moved around it. His lips twitched as I smoothed the dress over my belly and hips, making myself presentable even though he could clearly see me through the window panes of the door. He waited patiently for me to unlock the locks and open the door.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to wish you a happy birthday.”  
“The party was hours ago.”  
“But you’ve been out.” I narrowed my eyes. “Scott follows you on Instagram. Remember?” I nodded in remembrance. “He’s been sending me pictures all night. You look like you had fun.”  
“I did.”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Sure.” I moved out of the doorway so he could step in. Closing the door behind him, I composed myself, stamping down on my trembling fingers. “You want some cake? Ice cream? A beer?” I walked past him.  
“No, I’m fine, baby.” Thankfully, my back was to him as I got out a bowl. He didn’t my face scrunch up. It still hurt and my chest began to squeeze. “I wanted to bring by your present.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything, Chris.”  
“I’ve had it for a while.” Meaning before we’d broken up. Correction, before he’d left me. The bowl, spoon and ice cream scoop clattered to the counter. “Hey, are you ok?”  
He was suddenly beside me, his warm hands on my shoulder and hip. I waved him away but he didn’t let go so I pushed him. “No, no, I can’t do this. I thought I could. Maybe it was the alcohol. But I can’t and I’d like you leave.” My shaking had gotten worse and I grabbed onto the counter.  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you.”  
“I want to see you every day. But you left, Chris.”  
He sighed and pulled me into his arms. This time, I allowed it. I pressed my face into his chest and breathed in that scent that was just him and made me feel like I was home. I didn’t realize I’d started to cry until he was hushing me and rubbing his strong hands up and down my back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baby.” He rested his cheek on my head. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He pulled back. “I was an idiot. And I made a stupid mistake.”  
When I didn’t respond, he tipped my chin up. “Scott’s been sending me your Instagram posts for over a month. And I missed you so much.” His thumb caressed my cheek. He swallowed. “I miss you, baby. And I love you.”  
“Chris-“ Before I could protest, his lips pressed to mine. I sighed and melted into him. He pulled me closer against him, his tongue slipping between my lips. They danced lazily together before he pulled away. “-I love you.”  
He smiled. “So…can we try again?”  
I stood up straight and took a step back. His hands rested on my waist. “Just like that? You say you’re sorry a couple times and tell me you love me and it’s supposed to be ok?”  
“Sort of, I mean, I thought we would go from here.”  
I laughed, a sharp loud bray of laughter. “I told you I loved you I don’t know how many times and I begged you to come back. Begged, Chris. And you didn’t just leave, you took Dodger too. I lost you both.”  
“I know and I’m sorry.” He reached for me but I stepped closer to the counter. “Baby, please. I know I fucked up. But I love you and you love me. We want the same things in life. I just got scared when it was handed to me on a silver platter.” I gripped the plate the cake sat on. “Baby, please, talk to me. I want this. I want you.”  
The heartbreak and the anxiety exploded in my chest and picked up the plate and swung around, throwing the entirety of the leftover birthday cake at Chris’s head and shoulders. He gasped, covered in lemon cake and buttercream icing. I didn’t fight the hysterical giggling that bubbled over.  
Chris’s momentary anger faded as I laughed. He sighed, holding his arms out. The shirt was probably ruined but it was a skin tight black tee that he had tons of. I knew that for a fact. I’d seen his closet and dresser. “Do you feel better now?”  
“Not quite.” I smeared the mess into his chest and his face, really getting it into his beard. He snatched my wrists. “Now, I feel better.”  
“Good.” He jerked me against his chest, smashing the cake and icing between us. Then his mouth was on mine, mercilessly ravaging my mouth and taking my breath away. He cupped my face, smearing it with the sticky sweet. “I love you, so now I’m begging you. Let’s try this again.”  
I nodded, swallowing. I didn’t trust my voice and tears swum in my eyes. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”  
“Nu-uh, I don’t think you’re quite messy enough.”  
“Chris!” He scooped some of the mess from his shoulders and wiped it down my face. His fingers dug into my sides as he began to tickle me. I howled with laughter. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Christopher Robert Evans! I will tickle you back! I swear to god!”  
“Alright, alright, don’t have to get serious, geez.” My comeback died. I slipped in the mess and fell onto my back. “Shit! Are you ok, baby?” He reached down to help me up and yanked him down to me. He landed on me in a huff.  
“I’m fine.” He smiled. We gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment then he kissed me. I shifted between him and the air changed. He grew hard, pressed against my mound and the kiss became an urgent, needful thing. His eager hands shoved my skirt up around my hips. My heart thundered in my chest at how much he wanted me, at how much I wanted this. His thick fingers dug into the nylon hose between my legs and ripped it open. “Wait!”  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“You are not sticking those dirty fingers inside me.”  
He brought them up between us. They still had bits of cake and icing on them. “What these fingers?”  
I shifted, biting my lip. “Yes, those fingers.”  
He slipped them into his mouth, sucking them clean. “Clean enough?” Before I could answer, he tapped my lips. I opened my mouth. He groaned as I sucked his fingers, moving my mouth up and down the length of them as he slid them in and out between my lips. “Fuck, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” His mouth covered mine again in another searing kiss as he fingers slipped between my panties and my pussy then slid inside me.  
He rested his forehead on mine. “You are so wet. Always ready for me, even now.”  
“Always, baby.” He trailed biting kisses along my jaw to my ear. His hot breath fell against my neck as he hit that spot that made me come undone. He twisted his fingers to pet my sweet spot and worked his thumb against my clit. He worked me just how he knew to. And I was right there in no time. “Fuck, Chris…m’gonna cum. Fuck.”  
“Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you.” I arched beneath him, clinging to his thick arms. Then I was cumming and crying out his name. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful when you cum.”  
“Fuck me, Chris and you can see me cum again.”  
“Was totally planning on it.” He sat up on his knees. His beautiful blue eyes were black with lust-blown pupils. I let me legs fall open and wriggled back and forth in eager anticipation. He licked his lips as he unbuckled that red belt of his then opened his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down.  
“Condom?”  
“You’re on the pill, right?”  
“Yea but-“  
He leaned over me. “I haven’t been with anyone since you.” He waited for me to answer.  
“Only you, Chris.”  
“Then we’re good.” He teased the tip of his cock through my soaked folds.  
“What if the pill fails?”  
He sighed. “So what if it does?”  
“Um, then I get pregnant.”  
“Then we have a baby.” He shrugged. “Now anymore talking and I’m gonna start to go soft.”  
“This is kind of important. You’re ok with having a family right now? Like really ok? Not just saying that because we’re in the heat of the moment and you want to get your dick wet.”  
He pressed his thumb to my chin. “Yes, baby, I’m ok with having a family. Not just because I literally have my cock resting at the edge of your cunt. Not just because I know you want one. That’s what I want. With you.”  
I kissed him, deep and hard and full of emotion and he kissed back with everything I gave him. His hips snapped forward, filling me. I whimpered against his mouth. When we finally broke, his nose nuzzled mine, his lips brushing back and forth.  
I missed this. I missed him. His fat cock filling me so deep and taking my breath when he hit just right. And I told him so. “Fuck, Chris. Harder. Fuck me harder, baby.” He grunted then jerked my hands above my head, holding my wrists down to the tile with bruising force.  
“You like that?”  
“Fuck yes, Chris. Pound that pussy with your fat cock.” It was almost giggle-inducing or embarrassing but I was borderline drunk and he was fucking me so good. I could clenched around him and he shouted.  
“You feel so good, baby.” He panted, burying his face in my neck. I felt the brush of his teeth just before he bit me. My cunt flooded with new slick. The wet sounds filled the kitchen. I wrapped my leg around his hip, digging my heel into his ass.  
“Right there, Chris! Don’t stop!”  
“Cum, baby. Cum all over me.” He let go of my wrist and reached between us to strum my clit and I flew over the edge, shaking and screaming. He grunted and pumped a few more times before he came, collapsing to the side. We lay in silence, our heavy breathing the only sound. “Happy birthday, baby.” He reached up blindly and dropped my present on my chest. “Open it.”  
“Demanding much?”  
“You know it.” He rolled to face me. “Now open it.” I sat up and tore into the pretty wrapping. It was a square box. I glanced at Chris who smiled. “No, I didn’t just get you a box. Open it.” He nudged my thigh. I opened the lid and dropped it. Inside the box, nestled in tissue paper, was a black velvet ring box. My heart stopped. I picked up the box and he plucked it from my fingers, opening it and taking out the ring. “I told you I missed you. I want you. I want a family. I want a future. All with you.” I covered my open mouth. “Marry me.”  
“No running away?”  
“No running away. All in, baby. So what do you say?”  
“I say yes.” He grinned, slipping the ring on my finger. I loved him enough to give him a second chance and I’d never look back.


End file.
